Dead but not Forgotten
by SouthernDreamweaver
Summary: Warning: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, I do not have any rights to these characters they belong to Mrs. Harris. I just can't get enought of them. Eric/Sookie


Dead but not Forgotten

It is Saturday and I worked the bar at wedding with Sam today and I am exhausted. All I want to do is take a nice hot bath or shower and go to sleep for days. I arrived home and decided to take a shower, and I was reminded of shower Eric and I had taken together. I began lathering the soap to wash my body and I began to notice how good my touch felt. My hands started the same path Eric's hands had taken that night so long ago. Wow it had been so long since I had been touched by him or anyone for that matter. I achieved the release I so desperately needed and what the hell Eric always was always good for a fantasy or two.

So I brushed my teeth and put my favorite pink PJ's on and jumped in the bed. I was sleeping very well and I suddenly I felt someone in my room. Ok if I lay real still no one will harm me. I felt the body slip into bed with me, at first I was frightened however our blood bond must have calmed me as soon as he touched me I knew I was safe. He snuggled up behind me and placed his hand over my hips and onto my stomach. He whispered in my ear "My lover I felt your call and I am here now". To my surprise Eric held me and did not say another word or make any moves. I fell into a deep sleep perhaps because I felt safe or because of our blood bond he knew I just needed to be held. This is a welcomed surprise in regards to Eric that he could relate with such a human emotion, it was like old times when he had no idea who he was.

I woke up of course it was daylight and my bed appeared like the only person that had been in it was me. I checked the spare room to see if the closet had been opened and if Eric had stayed. You know you can't exactly call a vampire during the day and asked if he slipped into bed with you last night. Anyway what if he didn't and I dreamed all this? Eric would be delighted to be able to enter my dreams and fantasies. I could not give him that satisfaction; I guess I will never know if he was with me last night or not. So I guess I better go into town and run errands. I went to the Wal-Mart and picked up a few things and then decided to stop by Tara's shop to say hello and check to see if the newlyweds were doing well.

Tara was pleased to see me and welcomed me in the store she said "it is great to see you Sook, you looking for anything in particular?" I am always looking just not always buying. But come to think of it I have a little extra cash from helping the Queen, so maybe I will spend it on me. I began looking through the racks of clothes and found a dress that I thought was real pretty. The dress was form fitting and flattering. Tara said "that dress fits you like a second skin" and I agreed. Tara said " you can't look that sexy on the outside and not look as sexy underneath" She brought over some lingerie, I normally would never spend money on this kind of stuff but you only live once and at the rate my life is going it could be shorter by the minute.

I bought a few outfits and some lingerie, where in the world am I going to where this stuff? I don't have a man to take me out; well I guess my great-grandfather counts. He invited me to a real fancy restaurant before, so in case he wants to go out again I have something to wear other than my Merrlotts uniform. Come to think of it one of those outfits looks just like something Claudine would wear. He seems to approve of her looks and existence so I should be ok. I got home and hung up my new clothes in my closet, the lingerie I left in the shopping bag on the chair next to my bed. I will put it away later, but now I am going to worship the "Sun Gods". I know laying in the sun is bad for you, cancer and all but I put my life at risk for plenty of other things this really seems safe in comparison. Plus if and when another man ever see's me naked my tan skin will look great against my new white lingerie I bought today.

Niall called today and asked me to go to dinner in Shreveport; he said he would send a car for me. I was real glad I had gone to Tara's and went shopping the other day. I think I will wear that Claudine look alike outfit. I think he would approve of it. Looking toward the back of my closet still in the bag with the tags on it was a pants suit with a lace shell underneath it. It is classy but sexy all together. I should look through the lingerie I bought …I laid it all out on the bed, what can I wear under a lace shell, ok a lace bra. You can't see through the lace shell but I want to feel good so lingerie always makes me feel good and confident. It was six and the car pulled up into the drive. It was a black limo, with tinted windows and small women got out of the car. She was small like Dr. L was; I guess she is a goblin or something. What I have learned about goblins is they may be small but never under estimate their strength or power. She said Hello my name is Daria. I said mine is Sookie. She said yes I know Niall sent me, and he described you perfectly, you are beautiful. She opened the door and motioned me in.

It was silent the whole way to Shreveport, and I had time to think, I am glad I have someone I can still call family. I arrived to the restaurant; it was fancy, big shock. I walked through the door and said I am meeting someone, and the hostess said right this way. She escorted me to the table, and I saw Niall he was beautiful as fairies always are. We made small talk and ordered dinner. I went to the restroom and I saw a familiar face at the bar it was Alicde. I wondered if I should speak he appeared to be talking business with three other men. I did not stop and returned to the table. Niall said "what's wrong?" I just saw and old friend well I guess he is an ex-boyfriend. Niall said "did he hurt you, should I take care of him?" No No, he did not hurt me we are friends it just weird between us. Niall said "Humans have such odd relationships". I said you're telling me except he is a Were and a packmaster. Niall said "I understand now, his position does not permit the union." I thought about it and said well I never thought about that but sure that sounded great I did not want to go into details with my great-grandfather about my love life. I care about him and we are friends, so Niall moved on to the next subject.

I felt a red blur coming toward me, and I felt the presence of a familiar body, it was Alicide. He said "Sookie is that you?" Yes it is nice to see you, are you here on business? He said "yes and you?" I introduced Niall to Alicide they must have known each other we not human they both nodded as Supernatural beings do. I introduced Niall as a distant relative, and Alicde knew this must have been the family I was with when Priscilla's Weres attacked me. Alicde said are you staying in town tonight? Well no since me and Niall are through with dinner I guess he will call for a car to take me home. Alicde said "I would be happy to escort you home if you would like and your relative would not mind" Niall said "Sookie you said this man was a friend, is that still the case and do you want to go with him?" I said yes we have some catching up to do, plus I was not ready to go home to an empty house and Alicde and I always had a pretty good time together. Niall said "ok, I will call you tomorrow and check up on you, however you have my card and use it if you need it" I said "yes sir", he kissed me on the forehead just as a grandfather would and sent me on my way.

Alicde and I walked to the truck, and he said "Are you ready to go home yet?" I said no not really" I only have an empty house to go home to" I can't believe I said that out loud. Alicde said "I understand I don't exactly have a house filled with loved ones either" I remembered when I witnessed his father being killed at the packmaster bout. I felt sorry for Alicde and he looked much older, although just as handsome. He said well lets go to a place I know, it's a Supes bar, is that ok" I said sure I am surrounded by humans all day being around supernatural's is usually a break for my brain. We pulled up to the bar and just like last time the truck pulled away at the door and I never saw anyone drive off, must have been a goblin.

We entered the bar and I saw some familiar faces part of the pack and they all were welcoming. I also saw my old friend Dawson, and I went over and hugged him. He asked how I had been and how Amelia was. I explained to him I had not heard from her that much since she moved back to New Orleans. Alicde asked me if I wanted a drink and I said what the hell surprise me. He brought back a beer for himself and a fruity drink for me. I took a sip and it really tasted like kool-aid. I felt a set of eyes on me where ever I moved and an empty brain, so I excused myself to the bathroom and the eyes followed. It was Bill he said "what are you doing here with Alicde I thought you two were over?" Bill my private life is none of your business and he said "you will always be my business, you have had my blood". Not exactly what I wanted to hear but I can't argue I understand the blood thing better than I ever wanted to. Bill and I arguing in the hall must have drawn attention to us because Alicde walked over and said "Sookie are you alright?" I said sure Bill just wanted me to explain why I am here with you and for me to explain the nature of our relationship. Alicde and Bill began to argue and I thought at any minute they would start peeing on trees or me to mark their territory. I said LOOK I am not anyone's and I do not appreciate the two of you acting like I have no choices in my life. I am not with either of you and it will stay that way. I was furious, I marched off and asked Dawson to take me somewhere anywhere but here. He agreed, and we got into his truck and he said so little lady where to? Well who do I know in Shreveport???? Eric he would take me home, so I asked Dawson to take me to Fangtashia. He looked at me with disapproval but said ok.

I arrived at the bar and walked up to the door, Pam was working and said "Hello Sookie, can I help you with something or someone?" I said I need to see Eric if that is ok, is he here? She said yes, go in. I walked in and went to the bar; I saw Felicia (the bartender) and she came over. She said "can I get you something Sookie" Sure a coke please. I looked around and saw Eric in the back in a booth all alone. He felt me in the bar before I ever got in, but he wanted to see how long it would take for me to come to him. I walked over and he looked at me like I was a steak and he had not eaten in years. I know this look it makes me very uncomfortable, but I walked over. I said hello and he did as well, I said do you mind if I have a seat? Eric said "sure anywhere you would like to sit, and looked at his lap." I said here is fine, in the booth but thanks. He asked "so what brings you hear to me?" Is there anything wrong? He knew I knew, if something was wrong he would already have known it because of our "blood bond", but I said no. I was at dinner with Niall and Alicde showed up and offered to escort me home. Eric's eyebrow rose up and a he looked at me with disgust. "What in the world where you doing with the Were again? "I am not with Alicde. I just saw an old friend and he offered to take me home after going out for a drink. Really Eric said "well I see your drink did not go so well, or you would not be here with me" Good point, I thought to myself. Well Eric, we went to a bar called "Blue Moon", do you know the place? Eric said "yes, it is a Supe bar, so you where slumming" Well, neither Alicide nor I were ready to go home so we stopped to have a drink and Bill was there. I looked at Eric and he motioned for me to go on. Bill questioned why I was there with Alicide and what our relationship was, I told him it was none of his business anymore, and the two of them began to argue and I was sick of it, I asked Dawson to bring me here. Eric said interesting that you felt drawn to me "your lover" over two of your past male encounters, and smiled well for a vampire. I wanted to say Eric you just happen to be close and I knew you would take me home, but I did not, I motioned my shoulders like who knows and smiled.

Eric went to wrap things up at the bar so he could escort me home, and I watched him walk away, he has the best ass of any man on earth dead or alive. There was no doubt that Eric was one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen with the exception of a fairy or two. Ok who am I kidding Eric is the most beautiful Viking God, I wish he wasn't it would make my life a lot easier. I had been extremely close to him in the past and in my recent fantasies. Earth to Sookie…..lusting after Eric….maybe he can feel my emotions…and right then he looked back at me a winked. O'crap he knew exactly what I was thinking or feeling, I guess that is how other people feel when I get in their heads, I was caught no doubt about it. Great now the ride home will be a challenge.

We went out the back door and got into Eric's corvette and began the ride home, Eric said "buckle up it might be a bumpy ride" Eric did not drive slow or safe, I guess if you have lived over a thousand years and are a vampire a little wreakless driving is the least of your worries. He reached over me and buckled my seatbelt, he looked deep in my eyes, and I could feel myself melting…..he came really close like he was going to kiss me and then did not. I think he is teasing me, what nerve. I kept telling myself Sookie remember he has been doing this a lot longer than you and you need to be on your guard he is very dangerous and knows all your buttons to push and pull obviously. He went to shift gears and I felt his hand move up my thigh, I felt a tingle from the tips of my fingers to my toes, and remembered what great pleasure he had given me in the past, but that was another Eric. Eric was vulnerable when he was under the witches spell, and now he was back to himself and thinking of nobody else but himself. Ok…ok his fingers ran up my most enter thigh and I felt the blood rush to my groin and I looked down to see that his had too. He had great attributes if you know what I mean; there was no doubt about it when he was excited. He said "you're having mixed emotions", and he moved his hand. He said "I have thought about why I was running to you that night when that spell was cast on me a million times and I can't figure out why in the world I would have been going to you, do you know why?" I said "maybe because you knew I would help you and take care of you if you needed me to." He said "sookie, I am glad we spent that time together and maybe your right, but I can't help but think there is more to it."

We pulled up to the house and I got out of the car and walked up the stairs into the house, Eric said stay here. I remembered I had not resended his invitation. He walked around the house making sure all was ok. I could get used to this protective Eric. I said "everything ok, he was in my bedroom for a longtime" yes everything is quite well, I walked into my bedroom and he was picking up my lingerie I had left on my bed. He said "nice maybe you could put this on?" and without thinking I said "what makes you think I don't already have some on?" Well then feel free to share…Eric said, and his fangs retracted. Eric that was not for you to see, and I gathered my personal items up and stuffed them in my dresser drawer, trying not show how embarrassed I was. He said" really because I am quite sure I have seen every inch of you before and would like to again."


End file.
